


Fraxus Love Fest (Oh, how you spoil me)

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Job, Grinding, M/M, Scratching, neck biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one- Demon and Dragon<br/>Day two- Sensitive Spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dragon and a Demon

The smell of sex, sweat, and liquor was heavy in the air. Bodies were constantly moving from the bar to the dance floor. Everything around them was electrifying, the magical energy only adding to the excitement of the night.

Laxus Dreyar, one of the last remaining dragons, was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. The whiskey he was drinking having no burning effect down his throat as he was so used to having lighting surge from it.

"Sparky, it's been over two hundred years. I think that tonight should finally be the night that you have some fun." Gajeel, a fellow dragon, recommended. The smirk on his face only made his multiple piercings stand out. There was a content air around him and, with some discrete sniffing, Laxus figured out that he had just fucked his mate not too long ago, the witch's scent was still strong on his friend.

Laxus rolled his eyes at the nickname and the statement that had come out of Gajeel's mouth.

"I'm _fine_ , bolts-for-brains." Laxus growled. He rose his glass again to try and show that he wanted the conversation to end.

Of course Gajeel was too bullheaded to take the hint.

The iron dragon looked to the left of him, sitting at the far end of the bar was a woman with long thick brown hair. Her tanned skin shinning from the strobing lights. She only wore a strapless black bra, leaving little to imagination.

She could feel eyes on her so when she turned to look back at Gajeel she rose her own mug of beer and scent a sly wink. The lip bite she also sent his way had not been missed.

"The one sitting at the end of the bar seems interested." Gajeel said. He stole one last glance and took note of the skintight skirt she was wearing, making her legs look like they went on for miles.

Laxus snorted into his drink, the sound catching Gajeel off guard.

"I don't like messing around with mutts." He shot back.

Gajeel growled at that and just went back to looking around the club.

When his eyes went to the back of the bar counter he took note of the very cute bar maid, her white hair standing out almost instantly. She was the complete opposite compared to the brunet. The dress she wore clung to her upper half sinfully, her large breast filling out the front part of the dress nicely.

Even before Gajeel could point her out, Laxus was already turning in his chair to face the dance floor with disinterest. "She's mated…" Was all he said.

At that Gajeel gave up and just mumbled about something to do with sticks up asses.

Laxus would have punched him in the face if it weren't for the sudden scent that hit his nose and the pure _arousal_ within it. Looking out into the dance floor he tried to figure out from who it came from, before catching a flash of the color green that stood out amongst the crowd of dancing people.

What was getting into him? He had never smelled something so intoxicating. There was immense power in the scent alone and it made his body grow hot. His pants got tighter and the restraint on his cock was something that he didn't want to have to deal with for long. How was it that no one else was being affected by the sweet scent?

"Hey, Gajeel? Do you smell that?" Laxus asked.

He almost chocked on his own spit when he heard his voice over the blasting music. It was lower, rougher than usual, his throat was dry and burning the same way it did after he roared.

Laxus would have said that it was painful if it weren't for the pure pleasure that rushed to his now aching cock.

Gajeel didn't notice his friend's strange behavior so he just continued to swirl his drink. "Besides the sweat and vomit, I don't smell anything."

_So they're scent projecting…_ Laxus told himself.

The idea that someone's scent had such an effect on Laxus was confusing. He wanted to run from whoever was doing this to him, but the thought of having amazing sex after so long was winning over his logic.

_Damn it, Gajeel!_

Laxus slammed his drink on the bar counter. He got up and without another word, made his way to the dance floor where the scent was the strongest.

The closer he got the sweeter the scent was becoming. With it came the discovery of who this person was. They were a demon; a powerful one at that.

His cock grew stiffer at the thought of having someone so powerful bend to his every desire. But he could tell just by the scent that he was going to have a fighter on his hands. All the more fun.

Laxus pushed through the sea of moving bodies, ignoring the touches on his chest and the tugs at his arms.

When he finally made it to the center of the dance floor, the same green caught his eyes once more.

The owner of said color was moving to the thunderous beat of the music. Their hips were swaying from side to side and their hands were tangled in their hair. The act they put was on all for Laxus. The way they jutted out their ass and circled their hips was just screaming out: _'Fuck me, Laxus!_ '

And who was he to disappoint?

He let his scent come off his body in waves, let it travel through the glitter filled air and hit the mysterious demon.

The demon stopped their dance of seduction the moment they took a whiff of the scent of their target.

Laxus took this as his chance and pushed through the last remaining bodies that were in his way.

With no warning, he reached out for the demon, gripping their slim waist and slamming them up against his broad chest.

They both moaned at the sudden contact. Laxus looked down past the stunning green hair to fill in a few key questions he was still having. His demon's chest was flat, clad in a white shirt that clung to lean muscles, the dark skin tight jeans were not smoothed down, but were emphasizing the tent on his crotch.

_You're a man, haven't had one of you in a while._ Laxus purred.

Bowing his head, he nuzzled the side of the stranger's neck, their scents mingling with one another as if it was just meant to be.

The demon began to move slowly against Laxus, his ass pressing hard against Laxus' cock. He ground down, pressing impossibly closer to the large blonde.

Laxus felt the demon move his hands up to grip at the hairs at the back of his neck. He took this as invitation and let his hand move up under the white shirt the demon was wearing. He more felt than heard the moan he was rewarded with. The skin was scorching hot under his touch and when he moved closer to the hem of his jeans the skin only grew hotter.

"It's Freed…" The demon panted loud enough to be heard over the music.

_What a pretty name, my fallen angel._ Laxus thought.

He didn't even say anything after that. He had one thing on his mind and that was getting his hands down Freed's pants.

Two hundred years can make a man's will as weak as paper.

Sadly, Laxus digressed from his objective when Freed spun around.

The shorter man wrapped his arms around Laxus' neck again, pulling his head down so that their foreheads were pressed against each other. Then he moved his leg in between Laxus' own, his upper thigh moving against Laxus' erection.

Laxus' eyes fluttered shut at the sudden pleasure and followed the demon's actions.

The song changed and the beat became faster. Their bodies moved with the music, pressing so close that it was more like sex than dancing.

That thought had Laxus moaning against Freed's lips. He could feel his aching cock growing harder just thinking about what he wanted to do with the monster in his arms. He bowed his head down and pushed Freed's hair to the side. The stretch of smooth white skin that was his neck made Laxus' mouth water.

He let his tongue peak out and lick at the salty skin. His instincts took over and moments later his teeth were latched onto Freed's pulse point.

Freed screamed out in pleasure, feeling his skin break. His hands fell from Laxus neck and moved down roughly scratching the dragon's arms, drawing his own share of blood.

Their rutting became desperate. Pleasure was forming at the base of their spines, their cocks weeping pre-cum.

They were a mess from just the other's scent.

Laxus sucked at the mark he left tasting sweet copper, the pain he soon felt down his arms were numbed by the pressure on his cock. He was about to cum in his pants like a fucking teenager on the dance floor, he didn't care though, as long as he got the release that he so desperately wanted.

He felt a soft touch on his cheek that had him stiffening, the touch grew a bit heavier and when his head was finally pushed up he was met with striking blue eyes.

Freed licked his lips and blushed at the sudden act of intimacy.

They continued to move to the music, but their movements became slower and more drawn out. They held the other's stare for a moment until their lips closed the gap between them.

Freed moaned, letting his lips fall open as a form of invitation.

Laxus took the hint and began to explore the new territory with his tongue.

Both their tongues entangled in a sinful dance of lust and desire. The smell of the club fell away and the only thing both creatures could smell was each other. The smell of their sweat, spit, and arousal was driving them both forward.

Laxus moved his hand down to the small of Freed's back, pushing up the white crisp shirt to feel the skin there. Freed moved his hands up again so his fingers could tangle through slicked back blonde hair.

Everything was getting to be too much. Laxus' was burning up and his cock was painfully erect.

He pulled away from the kiss, marveling in the way that Freed, with closed eyes, followed the heat of his lips with his own, before opening his eyes.

"Let's get off the dance floor and go somewhere more private." He said against kiss swollen lips.

Freed nodded in a daze, but when he realized what Laxus' had meant his eyes lost all white in them and were replaced with black and a glowing purple pupil.

Laxus was speechless at the pure desire that was coming off Freed. His eyes showing the power that he was hiding behind lean muscles. He growled one last time and the hand at the small of Freed's back moved down to cup his firm ass, squeezing it roughly.

"Well?" Laxus asked again.

Freed smirked at that and just pushed away from Laxus. He took a slow step back just to make a show of his eyes roaming over Laxus' body. He licked his lips when he reached the bulge between Laxus legs.

Without another word he was turning around, walking off the dance floor and towards the back of the club.

Laxus followed close behind trying to bite back the pain on his dick each time his underwear moved on the sensitive skin.

Both men (or monsters, if you wanted to get literal) got closer to their destination. When they made it to a door with peeling paint, Freed went ahead to make sure that no one was inside.

Laxus waited until the demon was inside to follow suit. The moment he got inside he was only given enough time to lock the door until he was spun around and slammed against it.

The sudden attack had the wind escaping his lungs. He was about to say something to Freed, but when he saw him drop down to his knees his mouth grew dry.

In a matter of seconds his pants were undone and his hard cock sprang free from its confinement. The sudden cold air of the restroom made Laxus shiver. He let the old door hold all his weight and to try and ground himself he tangled his fingers in silky green hair.

He looked down at Freed, noting that his eyes had gone back to normal. They were however, hooded and clouded with lust. The small beauty mark just below his eye standing out against the ferocious blush on his pale cheeks.

Freed licked his lips as he wrapped his nimble fingers around the base of Laxus' dick giving it a few lazy strokes, his thumb swiping over the sensitive head.

The touch had the mighty Laxus Dreyar throwing his head back in pure ecstasy.

When those lethal lips wrapped around his hard cock, he roared, like the dragon he was.


	2. Sensitive Spot

Freed had always been sensitive, the smallest of touches in the right place could have him turning into a mess of moans and whimpers. Laxus fucking loved it. The thought that he was able to bring such pleasure to his mate was a boost to his pride and sent a surge of pleasure straight to his cock.

Which was currently buried deep inside of the great Freed Justine.

The Captain was on all fours, being taken behind hard and fast by his dragon, with every angled thrust he had to bite his lip to keep him from screaming in pleasure, that certain spot within him being abused so much it was bringing tears to his dark blue eyes.

"Oh yes! Don't stop, Laxus!" Freed groaned, his head bowed down in attempt to muffle his rising voice.

Laxus growled in understanding, gripping Freed's slender hips with such force that he was sure there would be bruises when they were done.

_Good let him be marked! Let everyone know that he's mine._

A surge of possessiveness overcame Laxus. He loved Freed. He knew that no matter what, his mate would stay by his side. However, the world was still in the dark about their relationship. They believed that they were just friends, not frantic lovers who always desperate to get home for another night of passion. Something was changing in Laxus, he wanted everyone to know just who he belonged to.

He didn't need to ask to know that the same went for Freed.

So in the heat of the moment he stopped, stopped his thrusting and let his hard cock be surrounded by Freed's scorching heat.

The expanse of pale, muscular back made his mouth water. His fangs appearing out of instinct.

His hands moved from Freed's hips to stroke along his back, letting his fingers graze over every vertebrate in his spine. Feeling the way his ribs were expanding with every gasping breath that he took in.

"L-Laxus…" Freed whimpered. He lowered his head until it was buried in the pillow that he was clutching onto for dear life.

The man in question just let his hands softly massage anywhere he could touch. Moving up along Freed's back and softly tangling in damp green hair, the very same hair that was always so perfect, never was a strand out of place. Even when Freed fought his hair was a stunning mane of green.

Laxus' Captain was always so collected. Known one of as the most mysterious members of Fairy Tail.

But not to Laxus, never to Laxus. To the dragon Freed was a powerful fighter and a passionate lover, capable of the most stunning sounds that he seemed most adamant to hide.

"Stop trying to keep quiet, I want people to hear what I'm doing to you." He snarled.

Draping himself over Freed, Laxus moved his hand to massage Freed's skull.

"I want the entire town to know how much you love my cock, how you love it when I fuck you so hard that you can't walk the next day. I want everyone to know that you're mine." The words leaving Laxus' mouth had such an extreme effect on Freed.

The Rune Mage quivered in pure pleasure. His backside feeling a delicious burn and his own aching member weeping on the bed sheets below him.

"Laxus, they might find out!" Freed all but cried. He pressed his face harder into the pillow. 'They', of course, meaning the guild.

Something close to a roar emerged from Laxus' throat. The fingers that were massaging Freed's scalp pulled back slightly, taking as much hair as his large hand would allow him. When he got a good grip he pulled his hand back.

With him came Freed as well, the sudden pull at his hair had his head being thrown back and his back arching stunningly. The pain from the hair pulling intensified everything he was feeling. Pain and pleasure mixed, creating the most amazing experience Freed ever could have imagined. He loved it when Laxus was rough with him.

" _Laxus!"_ He cried out in a lustful tone, his shoulders shaking and his hand reaching down to wrap around his aching dick.

Freed's mate let the picture burn into his mind. His thrusts at first were shallow, not enough to help Freed fall over the edge. Then when he heard the soft noises coming from Freed get louder and louder, his thrusts were soon drawn out and hard.

"Yes, Laxus, pull my hair harder! Go faster! I-I'm so clo-close!" Freed wept.

Laxus groaned when he felt Freed's ass tighten around his cock.

"Are you going to let those pretty little noises out?" Laxus demanded, his voice coming out in sharp pants as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. His thrusting getting faster the more the pleasure built.

Freed bit his lip one last time and tried desperately to hide his face again, but Laxus' hold on his hair was just too great.

The great Captain of the Thunder Legion let himself fall into the throws of passion, screaming out to his lover like a harlot.

"I'm yours Laxus! Always have been and will never stop being! Let the entire world hear how much I love you doing this to me!" Freed yelled. His eyes flying open showing dark orbs clouded with lust.

God, Laxus loved how sensitive Freed was.


End file.
